Mechanical time clocks have been utilized for over one hundred years to track the time and attendance of employees. While the technology used to implement mechanical time clocks has improved over the years, in many respects the operation of mechanical time clocks remains fundamentally the same. Each employee is provided a heavy paper card, often referred to as a time card, that is uniquely associated with the employee. When the employee arrives at their place of employ or other facility that relies on accurate recording of attendance, the employee inserts their time card into a time clock that contains an accurate time base. The insertion of the card causes a mechanically-actuated stamp to print time and date information on the employee's time card. The time cards are periodically collected by the employer, and the printed time and date information utilized by the employer to determine the time and attendance record of the employee. Such information is typically used by the employer to appropriately compensate the employee and as a measure of employee performance.
While mechanical time clocks have long been the most common form of time clock, digital time clocks are becoming increasingly popular. Digital time clocks are typically computer-based systems that may be used to track employee time. Rather than use a paper time card, in a digital time clock system the employee will enter an employee number, swipe a magnetic card through a reader, or otherwise use a technique that uniquely identifies the employee to the system (e.g., biometric identification). The advantages to the employer of using a digital time clock system can be significant. For example, the time and attendance data is already in digital form and can easily be manipulated to produce employee reports or process payroll. Since paper cards are no longer used, processing errors may be reduced as a result of lost or mishandled cards. Moreover, digital systems may be less prone to breaking down, and can be easily upgraded to accommodate new functionality.
Even though digital time clocks offer numerous advantages over mechanical time clocks, many employers are still hesitant to switch to a digital system. The reasons for not switching are varied and depend on the individual employer. For example, some employers may not want to switch because of the time and expense of replacing their existing mechanical system. Others may be hesitant to switch because they are uncomfortable with new technology and may question the reliability and accuracy of newer digital systems. Still other employers may be hesitant to switch because the logistics of training employees on how to use a new digital system can be too daunting. Since many of these employers would benefit from the features of digital time clocks if they could overcome their hesitation to adopt the technology, it would therefore be beneficial if there was a transitional or hybrid solution that would allow employers to continue to use their existing mechanical time clocks while at the same time receiving all of the benefits of a digital time clock system.